


If I

by waitingforwonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Flash Fiction, Light Angst, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: If anything, Wonwoo betrayed himself.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	If I

Wonwoo did not get betrayed by his best friend.

After all, Soonyoung asked for permission, "And you definitely don't have feelings for him?"

"No, it was just a one-night-stand, it didn't mean anything," Wonwoo lied and not just about the fact that it happened more than once.

If anything he betrayed himself when Junhui told him, "Soonyoung asked me on a date."

"Yeah, he said he would."

"So, you'd be fine with it?"

"Sure, he's my best friend. He's great."

"That's not what I meant," Junhui had said through his teeth.

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

Would they have had a different kind of future if Wonwoo hadn't lied?

But when you're seventeen you don't think in decades or eternal bonds. You don't think of things lasting forever. Or how much it could hurt to be the best man to your closest friend and the one you never stopped to love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) 
> 
> the work might be emphasised further by the lyrics of 'If I'
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wonjunnie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wonjunnie)


End file.
